plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BoltBlizard
Dear Bolt-weed, I am looking for a fantasy medival RP idea. Please reply if you come up with any ideas. Sincerely, Wizard Rock Dear Wizard Rock, I'd love to give you a few ideas. But please, if you want to ask me for a few ideas go Here. Thanks. Bolt-Weed (talk) 18:44, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello Bolt-weed, I would like to confess that make a GREAT evil team if you make a evil plant! Sincerely, Doomius Shroomius AKA - The creator of Shadow Sun 18:10, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Good day, mr. Doomius, I shall indeed consider it. I'll see what I can think of. Bolt-Weed (talk) 18:12, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Wanted some help? I recently noticed you wanted help. I am capable of recolours, what I guess you want, because you asked, and by now I'm pretty sure you knew that I have a recolour by now. - The creator of Shadow Sun 19:48, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that's kinda what I meant. When can we sort this out? The mech Bandit (talk) 19:50, November 15, 2014 (UTC) @The Tech Bandit needing help message. Okay, what do you want? - The creator of Shadow Sun 19:58, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Well...I want a recoloured Snorkel Zombie to make it a bit '''futuristic '''so like, Future Zombies have some sort of blue and red, right? Mind doing something like that to a Snorkel Zombie for me? Leave a message on my talk page with the image when you're done. The mech Bandit (talk) 20:11, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Your request! TheChattyChatot - The creator of Shadow Sun 20:36, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much, Chatty! The mech Bandit (talk) 20:39, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Snorkel stuff Since I was bored, I made myself a new avatar. I was inspired by your one (The one I made) to make a Medival Snorkel Zombie! - The most medival snorkel since 1987' 12:49, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Not bad at all! I like it! :) The mech Bandit (talk) 13:47, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Berry-pult and Cacti Leader I made 3 pictures. Which one should I use as my avatar? I can't decide yet, so I decided to leave it up to you! Berry-Pult background.png Berry-pult water.png CactusSquadLeader.png - TheChattyChatot, The most medival snorkel since 1987' 19:29, November 21, 2014 (UTC) If I was you, pick the one you want the most. The mech Bandit (talk) 19:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) }}} I DO need help! I'll be sending a little 'what-id-like' later. The mech Bandit (talk) 11:48, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, basically, I took that cat wordbubble and edited it, but the text is the only problem. Everything else is OK, it's just the message that's hard... The mech Bandit (talk) 08:02, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi bolt! Im on mobile so it is difficult to use a wordbubble. Of course there are gonna be bonuses, its just too early for them to appear. Electromario2001 (talk) 18:37, December 6, 2014 (UTC) {Wordbubble/Electromario2001|text=Hi there! For being one of the most active players, I added a cool item to your items list. It's something very cool that will boost your power. Electromario2001 (talk) 19:42, December 21, 2014 (UTC)}} Secrets Lurk (talk) 17:13, January 17, 2015 (UTC)You Said You Could Help With Word Bubbles? I Would Really Appreciate That Yes. Thank YouSecrets Lurk (talk) 17:13, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Secrets Lurk (talk) 20:53, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Maybe Red And Green For Colors. Maybe Just Have The Text Black So It Is Easy To Read. Picture Of Fire Peashooter (New Design)Secrets Lurk (talk) 20:53, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Secrets Lurk (talk) 21:38, January 17, 2015 (UTC)Alright, Thanks!Secrets Lurk (talk) 21:38, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I Used To Be A Lie (talk) 03:03, January 27, 2015 (UTC) This is a friend request. Want to become friends? Tyabcd (talk) 17:48, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Because i like you. Tyabcd (talk) 19:29, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Why? I only have 2 friends. Tyabcd (talk) 19:33, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey... http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:312303 You can skip to night 2 or 3 if you wish. 15:49, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey? 19:59, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Nat García (talk) 07:50, August 18, 2015 (UTC)PvZ Character Creator wiki Hi, Bolt-Weed! I have got a PvZ wiki named Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator wiki, a wiki where PvZ fanon ideas are made. (reads B-day) B-brother? That you? But you're only eight, how can you get an account... HAHAHA! Nah, just kidding. Hi mate, sorry for that bump, just had to let that out, I have nothing good to do now... Have a nice day...or night...or afternoon...or whatever... BYE! Hey, uh, If you didn't know yet, Um... I'm back. - NightFury299 Yup, It's been quite long, isn't it?NightFury299 (talk) 08:42, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Have a Pylon Imp. PARTY ON!!!!! (talk) 21:36, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey Bolt, SoTS is back, as an RP. This is just an invite to join. Your choice to join or not. Pumpkin Pro (talk) 07:12, August 18, 2016 (UTC)